The metal contraption
by TallyYoungblood123
Summary: Tally and David go on an daredevil trip to find out about a iron contraption they find on the beach, but David gets kidnapped and soon they get shay too...
1. Chapter 1

She whistled into the wind, hoping she wasn't too distant. Obviously not, her hover board was already be her side and she leapt on in a flash. Soon they were off flying at full speed towards David . Tally crouched down, she had learned that crouching increased the speed and she had no time to waste. She had to talk to David.

Tally had expected to have to shake and pester David until he woke up. But Tally was surprised to see that he was just outside the gardens hovering just above ground. She straightened, crouching may speed up travel but it didn't really make you look. Pretty.

"Where have you been, i've been waiting ages," moaned David as they flew side by side, weaving around buildings. "Sshhh," Tally whispered, "Were trying not to wake anyone, at your rate you will wake the whole neighbourhood." Tally continued in an angry whisper. She knew she wasn't really angry, David couldn't help it. He just cant whisper. "Sorry miss," David said in a sarcastic whisper. Tally nudged him playfully, "Right we need to get to sea for our mission to work."

"Mission?" David asked, "were not some secret agents about to take over the world."

"Sorry." Tally said instantly. They flew the rest of the way in silence, was this good or bad. Thoughts rushed through Tally's mind, she swiped a look at David, who was looking into the distance. Her eyes hovered a title to long and she nearly fell of her board when he yelled "DUCK!"

Tally dropped onto her belly, her board wobbling under the sudden change of balance, she gripped tight begging herself not fall off. Something gripped her hand, prising it away from the board, she nearly screamed but the warmth filled her veins. It was David's hand. A bright smile filled her body, but she hid it from him. Her board steadied and she breathed a smile of relief.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don"t know, something large and oval shaped," David whispered, "But it definitely could have done some damage."

"Its probably just uglies, nothing to worry about, though was it made from?"

"Looked like metal, but i couldn't be sure."

"Hmmmm?"

They didn't talk about the metal ovals again, their minds were fully concentrated on the mechanism by the sea. It was square with enough seating to accommodate around six people. David and Tally had discovered it when they came here a few days back, they couldn't fully investigate then as there were Uglies on the beach, so they had wrapped it in a towel and hidden it in a small cove, behind the rocks and sand. It wasn't very easy getting it from the beach, in fact they nearly broke one of their hover boards it was so heavy. They flew to the cove now doggedly ploughing in and out of the large boulders.

The machine was exactly where they had left it. But it looked different now, it had small silver spikes sticking out of the edges at 15cm intervals. Tally wondered why the mechanism had changed, was it evolving was it set to change? Or had she and David pressed or set something off in their attempt to move the object. David touched the iron casing, running hid rough fingers smoothly against the shell. "Feel it" he asked Tally. She slowly detached her fingers from Davids and laid her hands upon it, David copied and both their hands were soon laid gently on the metal looking shuttle. Tally and Davids eyes met, but were soon snatched away by the mechanism. A slither of metal had formed around Tally and David's wrists, locking them to its sides. Tally whistled, determined to stay with her overboard in case of any attempt of escape. David stared at Tally, eyes wide with horror and fear. He didn't need to say anything, Tally understood. She studied the metal, after all she was a special, she still had strength and a temper. Maybe if she built up enough anger she could break through the bands. After all, unless they were designed to capture specials particularly they wouldn't have enough power and structure to hold one. Especially not Tally Youngblood. She had a plan and now she was too use it. "David ," she whispered, "Talk about Zane, talk about Shay, Talk about Maddy and the about anything which you think will make me angry."

"Tally i don't think thats a good idea," he breathed, "Your less than 2 inches away from me and you've still got your specials temper and…"

"Just do it" Tally said her anger rising. David just smiled.

"All right, all right if you're sure."

"Yes i'm bloody sure, just do it" Tally growled

"Well, you know Tally Shay really hates you right now, she hates you for running away with me and leaving her behind. She hates you for choosing Zane over her, she did it she told everyone that Zane didn't need the operation that he needed to die, she said it was for your own good."

"Oh My God, how could she do that she knew i loved Zane and i loved her too, i cant believe she would…" Tally was growling fiercely now her eyes wide with anger. Her pulse tattoo was moving effortless less to and fro her face making her icy features even more intense. David just smiled.

"She is going to be extra mad now, now she knows you have got me locked up to this pre-rust looking object"

"Thats it she's dead" And with that `Tally wrenched her hands up in anger, legs ready to fly. She was almost out of the cave when she realised she had done it, that the first part of her plan had worked. "Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Screamed Tally her voice echoing.

"Urrr a little help please?" asked David.

"Oh right yea" Tally frantically thought about how to release David. She certainly couldn't just fly away, then Maddy would probably kill her, she already blamed Tally for her husbands death, so why stop there. Tally ran towards David and pulled his arms with all her strength. No luck. She'd just have to keep trying…


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 2

Tally was in the shadowy corners when they came, they looked humane but if they were, they were definitely Surge Monkeys, from Diego maybe. Tally had seen enough of them when she had Shay had attempted to stop the Diego war which they had started. They looked for Tally first, but she had wedged herself as far back as possible into the rock. "I could've sworn there were two of' em' when they came in 'ere." One said. "I couldn't rely on you to know what ya see, u're minds always playing tricks on us." Said another slurring on his t's and p's. They walked over to David an poked him a little. David froze, he wanted so badly to look round for Tally to call her name, to ask for help. But he mustn't, it would be a guarantee way to get her caught. She had tried to help him. The two Surge Monkeys ceased David and the bands from around his wrists disappeared into the machine. David scrambled feebly, Tally was about to jump out when Davids body went limp. They had knocked him out, or worse. Tally's whole body went numb. "She had escaped, but left David and now he really was all alone.

Tally leapt out of the shadows as soon as the surge monkeys had gone but something caught her side and she went tumbling into blackness…

When she awoke she was still in the cove, how long had it been? Owwwww, something had punctured her side. As she stood up the pain from her side took over and she whistled feebly for her hoverboard. Nothing came. She tried again, still nothing. She could feel the blood now dripping continue sly from her side, her hand led her fingers to the damage but they slipped away from the greasy, red ooze and fell upon a nearby rock. Tally's eyesight sharpened but it wasn't as good as before. She could just about make out the beach and her hoverboard which was stuck under and rock on the walked slow and steady, taking deep breaths as she prised her board from its capturer. She whistled once more and it flew just above her hip. Climbing slowly upon a tiny rock, she launched herself onto the hoverboard. Sitting down. Tally had decided to go back and sit down on the way. Zooming along the waters edge id where Tally saw it, thousands of the small square iron machines lined up along the waters edge. She saw a boy, she saw a girl and right beside her was another boy. She recognised them, but who were they?


	3. Chapter 3

Tally stared, puzzled over the 3 faces. Aha, she knew who they were, it was Peris, Davis and Shay. But what were they doing here? She flew slowly across the shore, inspecting the iron machines as she travelled. As she approached she was surprised to see David and Shay tied to the iron whispering sharply. All Tally could make out was "….Rubbish…." and "….. Easily brake through…" She dropped to her chest, the yet again over-balancing and landing her straight into the water. "Brilliant, just brilliant." Tally muttered to herself. Looking around, the water looked tropical, something from a fairy-tale, but as Tally looked herself over, she noticed that the water around her was dark and misty, filled with a gloopy substance. Uh-oh she thought. It was blood, pouring rapidly from her punctured side. Seeing the blood made the realisation of pain shoot and tingle throughout Tallys veins. Silently yelping in agonising pain, she whistled for her board and clambered on-board. Cruising just above the waterline, belly pushing uncomfortably into the sharply manoeuvred board, Tally flew silent and sly. Shay and Davids whispers were just in earshot and Peris' nervous face was in full view. She smiled to herself, it was just too typical. Peris' with a terrified look cradling his face and Shay and David being practical in their own special way.

Her acutely angled eyes whipped around, scanning the beach. There seemed to be not a thing in sight. The only thing her eyes had briefly hovered on was the oh-greatest effort that David and Shay had attempted in hope to release themselves from the loosely tied rope attaching them to the blocks. In a swift and cunning movement tally swept past them with her penknife, slicing the rope along the centre with great ease. Stopping around a foot away with her back turned she heard Shay say, "Anyone could do that if they tried." She had tried to sound normal but had ended up sounding all high pitched and squeaky. "I wouldn't bet on it," Tally said smugly with a smile. David grinned a toothy grin whilst stepping out of the rope, "Yeah, remember. She _is _Tally Youngblood."

Tally had already thought over hot wiring all the other boards to follow her own and was about to suggest it when a deathly pain rippled throughout her body, causing so much exhilaration that Tally fell back in a dizz. Peris caught her in a flash immediately asking about safety kits and band-aids. "It's fine, really, _I'm _fine. Stop fussing I've only grazed my side." Tally moaned. But even she knew that it wasn't okay, and she was slipping down a steep hill fast…


	4. Chapter 4

When she awoke Tally found herself in a cosy jungle bed, embedded in the jungle overgrowth. Slowly she edged her way up onto her elbow, peering around the desolate foliage. Where is Peris, David and Shay? Moving further upwards Tally could hear sharp voices getting nearer, she laid flat against her back, the pain taking over once again. Beginning to feel around, she eventually found her hoverboard, stuck in a bush a couple of feet away, opening the hatch underneath Tally pulled out a sneak suit. Slithering in she noticed the voices were getting distant and hauled herself onto her board, slowly peeking around every corner. Soon she was weaving quickly in and out of the towering trees, the wind slapping her face in icy cold whippets. She knew where she was headed, The Usual. Creeping higher and higher above the wondrous trees, she swept the horizon, looking. Spotting her destination, Tally leapt of her board and landed with a significant Oomph. She began to rub here back, easing the pain of her fall. Her empty whistle echoed around the forest, bouncing off the green. She felt faint in her mind, but strong in her heart. She knew what she had to do and would do whatever it took to do it.

Tally pulled up alongside the tallest building and hopped off the board, she walked slowly around the circular building, running her icy fingers against the smooth yet prickly surface. As she approached the main entrance she decided to find a different way in, a more _Tally Youngblood _way in. She ran, with her head down, to the supposed back of the building and scanned for a fire exit. No luck, she just have to get to the top some other way…


End file.
